Enthusiastic Thanks
by truckerhat52
Summary: Yuki brings Shuichi something from the store. Shuichi really appreciates it. Small mention of Gravi EX. More than one one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

The brat was staring at me like I was the only saint left in the world again. What did I do in a past life that got me this unwavering, unjustified devotion from someone like him? It was kind of like having a puppy. A puppy I got to have sex with regularly... well... never mind.

He was sitting on the couch, the remote nearly falling from his fingers as he stared up at me in complete adoration. I shook the box of strawberry pocky I had dangling in front of his face, irritated by his lack of reaching to grab them.

When he spoke, it was quiet and full of wonder, "You... you got me pocky?" His face screwed up like he was trying to be happy and trying to cry at the same time. "I didn't even ask for any..."

I sighed dramatically; really... it wasn't like I was a complete asshole... all of the time. Why was everyone so surprised when I did nice things?

"Oh, Yuki!!" The sudden loudness of his voice did not really surprise me, nor did the huge leap-and-glomp that followed. What did surprise me were the enthusiastic, x-rated kisses that followed, including his fingers in my hair and his tongue in my mouth. So surprised was I that I actually lost my footing and fell to the hard wood floor.

I was perplexed, normally glomping, in any context, did not involve sex... it normally involved my foot in his face. Maybe it was the tears that threw me off...

Not that I'm complaining. He grunted a little trying to get my belt off and I thought it was cute. I could feel his finders trying to get my jeans undone and I was a little surprised to see him being so ferocious towards my clothing.

He looked up and caught me staring. I barely held back the smile at his completely determined look complete with his tongue poking a little out of his mouth. I couldn't help it; I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, pushing my lips, open-mouthed into his.

He moaned and pressed his shorts-covered hips into my half-undone crotch. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and I couldn't help but tumble him over backwards onto a well-placed rug. Both our breaths came out in short pants now. I attacked his mouth with mine, making sure I claimed every bit of the enthusiastic little singer.

He arched his back and I found myself pushing my hand into his shorts to find what I was looking for. A small sound made me stop short, though. We both froze when we realized we weren't alone.

I turned my head, looking behind me to where, standing in all his confused five-year-old glory, was Riku.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Weeks

It had been two weeks. _Two weeks._ I had lost my temper and thrown Shuichi out on his ass two weeks ago, slamming the door on his foot on the way out. I would not have been surprised if Shuichi had left me for good. I said some terrible things to him during that fight.

I had not left the apartment in two weeks. _Two weeks._ Ever since I threw him out. I don't think I even turned on the television. I don't think I've even eaten more than three sandwiches and two packs of Ramen... and some leftover pocky, chocolate, of course. Two showers (it was starting to stink in here) forty-seven and a half missed phone calls (none of them Shuichi). All to hit a deadline.

No, that wasn't right.... All to get something off his chest. Shindou Shuichi. It had been almost two years since he had started squatting here.

I was getting tired of staring at my computer screen.

I decided to check the messages. _"You have thirty-six massages."_

First message, one week and six days ago: _"Eiri Yuki-san, this is your neighbor; your... singer... has been sitting outside your door for the past two days. I, and the rest of this apartment building, would like it if you... disposed of this intrusion to our hallways..."_

Second message, one week and six days ago, four hours later: _"This is your neighbor again, I see that you haven't fixed your... _problems _with your... yeah, I would really appreciate it if you got him out of my doorway."_

Third message, ten minutes later: _"You know... I have children... what am I supposed to tell them about the strange boy sleeping in the hall in nothing but a tattered pair of shorts and an orange hoodie? Do you even know how this looks?"_

Fourth message, one week and five days ago, early in the morning: _"Are you even there? Listen, I am not responsible for your... roommate, it is your responsibility to talk to him. If one more day goes by of this... I will call the authorities!"_

Fifth message, one week and four days ago, around noon: _"Eiri-san, it has come to my attention that you will not answer your door. I only know this because Shindou-san was arrested yesterday for loitering. Just for your information... I left him at the station and sent an apology basket to your poor neighbors. If I was not in Shanghai right now on business, I would come over and then we could-" _Delete.

Sixth message, one week and four days ago, thirty-three minutes later: _"The machine cut me off! As I was saying, then we could-" _Delete.

Seventh message, one week four days ago, two hours later: _"Hey douche-bag, this is your beloved brother, just bailed your _lover_ out of the big-house. I lost him, though. Just thought I would call and tell someone so that I didn't get lost in the underappreciated realm of unfair relationships, yet again. You know, I still haven't gotten my promised ten minutes alone with Sakuma-san-" _Delete.

Eighth message, one week and four days ago, six forty-seven in the evening: _"Yuki-san, this is Hiroshi Nakano; I was just calling to inform you that Shuichi was not at the recording studio today and K-san could not find him anywhere. If you know anything, please call me."_

Ninth message, one week and two days ago, three thirty in the morning: _"Eiri-san!! I'm back in town... can't wait to see you, I heard Shindou-san has gone missing, I can't wait to come and comfort you-" _Delete.

Tenth message, one week and two days ago, eight o'clock in the morning: _"Well, I found Shindou-san... you know he can sleep through anything? The neighbor's cat was clawing at his ankles and he just slept through it all. I don't know how he got that bruise... Anyway! You must not be home because I stood there for at least two hours banging on your door. You know it's rude to ignore guests... Shindou-san wasn't too happy when I had him forcibly removed around seven thirty this morning. You don't have to worry about that brat anymore now that you have me-" _Delete.

Messages eleven, twelve, thirteen, and fourteen. Delete, delete, delete, delete.

Message fifteen, one week ago, six in the afternoon: _"Eiri Yuki-san, this is your neighbor, I am calling about the police cars and the helicopters outside your apartment. The news said this morning that a highly dangerous pink-haired man had escaped from the police station... I think I saw him pacing outside your apartment... if you don't take care of this, I'll-" _Delete.

Message sixteen, one week ago, ten minutes later: _"Eiri-san! Shindou-san escaped... if you want me to take care of him, just stay in your apartment and don't do anything! Then maybe later I can come over and we can-" _ Delete.

Messages seventeen through twenty-three. Delete.

Message twenty-four, five days ago: _"Eiri! This is your sister. Maybe you can enlighten me, why is Tohma in jail for indecent exposure in a public park?!" _Now I wish I hadn't deleted all of the others! _"You are the worst brother ev-" _Delete.

Message twenty-five, three hours later: _"Eiri-san, I will kill that little idiot fuck-toy of yours the next time I get my hands on him! This will completely destroy my reputation-" _Cut off, sounds of struggling, a small yelp. _"Thank you, Sakano-san... as I was saying... that little punk will die when I see him next! If he wasn't making NG so much money, I would drop his ass faster than-" _Delete. What the hell happened when he was in his self-secludedlittle whole of obliviousness?

Message twenty-six, four days ago, seven thirty in the morning: _"Yuki-san, this is Hiroshi, I haven't seen Shuichi in almost ten days. I don't know what to think about all the reports about him being an escaped loony... I'm sure you've seen the news. The police think he is hiding somewhere around your building but they haven't found any sign of him yet... If you see him, tell him I am going to punch him in the face for putting us behind on all of our recordings for the next month..."_

Message twenty-eight, four days ago, ten hours later: _"This is an automated message-" _Delete.

Eight messages left... Delete. I guess it is time for me to stop listening to the past and to go out and experience the future. I suspiciously look out the window for any signs of the chaos that is sure to ensue once I open the door. The street below looks normal enough, though maybe a bit too calm.

I take a deep breath and open the door to the hallway. For a minute, there is no sound. I take a small step outside, testing the waters, but keeping my arms protectively in front of me, just in case. Nothing... the hallway is silent except for the quiet echoing of the television next door. I take a step forward and the hallway creaks a little.

Suddenly, the neighbor's door bursts open and slams into the wall beside it. "YUKI!!" Standing there in a pink bathrobe and shorts with a matching towel wrapped around his head is Shu. His eyes are huge and concentrated. I can see his fingernail paint is not even dry yet and his makeup is half-done. I barely notice the two girls around eight and ten that are standing beside him in equally half-done makeup and pajamas.

For a minute I am relieved. Three pairs of eyes are watching me in expectation.

"Brat, what are you still doing here?" I am relieved, but I am an asshole, too.

To my utter humiliation, he bursts into tears. "It's been so long since I've heard your voice, Yuki! I've missed you so much! _I love you!"_ With that, he is in my arms again, which is strange because I didn't even see him move. He is still blubbering into my ear as the two girls stare at me from the doorway of their apartment.

"Were you having a sleep-over with the neighbor's kids?" I ask as I try to push him back. He still tries to cling to me with his snot-covered hands.

To my horror, this only increases the tears. "You care! Yuki, you care about what I have been up to for the past two weeks, _how sweet!_" I sigh, this could not get any worse.

I look up. In the doorway behind the two girls is Riku in the pinkest, ruffle-iest, poufy-est princess gown I've ever had the misfortune of seeing.

I decided, for Riku's sake, that I would never seclude myself for more than two days at a time. I don't think I could bare the consequences. It looks like the only think that didn't happen was an alien invasion!

"Are you the reason Tohma is doing jail-time?" I asked.

The brat gave me a very bright smile. "I have no clue as to what you could be referring to, Yuki." The mischievous look in his eye gave him away but I didn't say anything more, I had to get him out of the hallway where people could see him, and into some more sensible clothes. Riku scurried after us, his dress sliding against the floor elegantly as he raised his slightly cupped hand to royally wave to the neighbor girls.


End file.
